Gone
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Cuando piensas que el pasado se ha ido de forma definitiva, te das cuenta de que es una gran mentira.Porque siempre regresa de una extraña forma, únicamente para patearte el trasero.
1. Capítulo I

_**Gone**_

_**.**_

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que observa y siente es el techo envejecido de la habitación de hotel y un dolor molesto en el rostro y ciertas partes de su cuerpo, respectivamente. Da una breve inspección al cuarto y afortunadamente se ha dado cuenta de que se encuentra sola, porque no se siente como para tratar con ningún pobre diablo ni mucho menos comenzar el día formulando la ya típica pregunta_ "__¿como dijiste que te llamas?"._

¿Qué hora es, más de medio día? No tiene ni la menor idea. Pero sabe que es muy tarde y que en cualquier momento vendrán a pedirle que desocupe la habitación, por lo que tiene que ponerse en marcha ya. Después de todo, tiene una cita importante y tiene que asistir. Faltar, para su mala suerte, no es una opción.

Se levanta de la cama sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez, y camina hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que cuelga detrás de la puerta del baño para observarse detenidamente. Con cuidado pasa sus dedos por su mejilla derecha; ahora adornada con un hematoma.

O mejor dicho_, hematoma hecho por un imbécil cuyo nombre no recuerda y que, además, se atrevió a golpearla, como si fuese una vil mujerzuela._

- Genial, ¿por qué nunca aprendí a maquillarme?- se reprende perezosamente mientras se recorre entera con la mirada, cerciorándose de que sea la única sorpresa nueva en su cuerpo…y afortunadamente así es. Una marca más para agregar a su vasta colección.

Regresa la mirada hacia su rostro, ese que tantas veces ha observado pero que siempre le ha intrigado por transmitir una fragilidad y hermosura dignas de competir con la más hermosa muñeca de porcelana. Un poco escalofriante… pero sumamente ventajoso.

Hace una pequeña mueca divertida al mirar sus antes largas y onduladas ondas color miel ahora a la altura de sus hombros y cortadas de forma descuidada. No tiene nada que ver el hecho de haber estado tomada –también solo _un poco_ dopada - y que en su camino se haya topado con una navaja…claro que no. Solo quería un cambio rápido de imagen.

Pero, aunque la odisea haya sido un éxito en cuanto a sus estándares de un buen corte de cabello, sabe que fue una verdadera estupidez y que es un verdadero milagro que no se haya rebanado la garganta, las venas o que se sacara un ojo; y eso si hubiera sido una verdadera tragedia. Ella adora esos orbes zafiro porque son idénticos a los de él. A los ojos de su padre…

Da media vuelta y recoge su ropa interior, para después comenzar a vestirse y reprenderse duramente. El pasado está estrictamente prohibido para ella y no ayuda precisamente que ese día vuelva.

_El pasado es solo promesas rotas…_

Después de terminar de abrochar el botón de su minifalda, acomodar su blusa y de casi perderse debajo de la cama por tomar una de sus botas, camina hacia la puerta poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero y pensando que el pasado –su pasado- siempre regresa a complicarlo todo. Y como si fuera poco, también te da una enorme patada en el trasero. Está empezando a pensar que es una conspiración en su contra.

Toma la perilla de la puerta y sale, con dirección a Central Park. Afortunadamente no se encuentra muy lejos y no tardara tanto en llegar. Agradece a Alan -¿o se llamaba Alec?- de haber olvidado su cajetilla en la habitación porque necesita fumarse un ultimo cigarrillo.

Porque _presiente_ que después de ese día no podrá volver a hacerlo.

* * *

Bueno, primero que nada…_Feliz Año 2011 a todos!_. Espero que éste sea un gran año para todos los seres vivientes del planeta y que puedan lograr todos sus propósitos.

**Con respecto al fic… dejaré que hable por si solo y que ustedes me den sus hipótesis –aunque creo que no es tan difícil saber de que va la cosa, perdón por mi falta de imaginación xD-. Creo que será un Two-Shot y de paso me meteré en un terreno peligroso, ya verán porque en el siguiente capitulo. – Trataré de tenerlo antes del domingo, aunque siempre vengo quedando mal u.u**-

Saludos y feliz Año Nuevo.

_**Atte. Corazón De Piedra Verde n.n**_


	2. Capítulo II

_**Gone**_

_**.**_

La suave luz vespertina se cuela entre las grandes y frondosas ramas de los árboles, mientras estas danzan en forma de un suave vaivén al compás del viento. Toma asiento en una de las bancas del parque, mientras que de forma sutil cruza las piernas, no sin antes acaparar todas y cada una de las miradas de los pocos transeúntes que pasan frente a ella. Ella simplemente lo ignora, acostumbrada y con una casi imperceptible sonrisa orgullosa.

La vista es exquisita. El estanque ___Reservoir_se deja ver maravillosamente al frente_,_ solo perturbado por las aves que en su superficie nadan tranquilamente… uno los pocos lugares realmente hermosos de la conglomerada, tecnológica y moderna Gran Manzana.

A lo lejos ve a un par de niños divertirse mientras juegan con una pelota, sus risas son su única compañía por el momento. Esa zona del parque ha quedado sola.

Los observa detenidamente, solo para pasar el rato mientras espera. El niño parece un poco más grande que la niña que lo acompaña, a lo sumo debe tener unos diez años; también ha logrado notar que guardan cierto parecido, por lo que asume que deben ser hermanos. La pequeña golpea fuerte el balón y este sale disparado hacia su dirección, hasta rodar y detenerse junto a ella.

-Señorita, ¿podría pasarnos el balón, por favor?- llama su atención la niña, un poco más cerca que antes.

-No seas maleducada Emily. Tú la lazaste, tú ve por ella- escucha la reprimenda del niño.

Con un suspiro cansino, se levanta de la banca con el balón ya en las manos y se acerca a los niños, que en esos momentos ya se encuentran discutiendo casi a gritos. Al llegar hacia ellos y percatarse de que no se han dado cuenta de su presencia, se hace notar hablando un poco más alto que ellos.

-Creo que como no es de nadie este balón, tendré que arrojarlo al estanque…- y usando estas palabras mágicas, obtiene su atención automáticamente. – Tomen el balón y ya no discutan… hacen que me duela la cabeza.

El niño, un poco intimidado por la falta de tacto de la recién llegada, toma el balón dispuesto a dar media vuelta e irse, cuando la voz de la niña lo congela en su sitio.

-Mi hermano tenía razón, usted es mucho más bonita de cerca…

-¡Emily!- el nerviosismo y la vergüenza se hacen presentes en él.

-¿Qué? Es verdad Peter-contesta la pequeña, un poco enojada por la interrupción de su hermano y ajena a su estado-. Me gustaría ser tan bonita como usted algún día- le dice dulcemente la niña, con sus brillantes ojos pardos.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, ya nos vamos- le dice rápidamente mientras toma el brazo de su hermanita para marcharse, pero su voz los detiene.

-No hace falta que lo desees, porque no lo necesitas- su rostro muestra aburrimiento, pero ahora su voz refleja un matiz algo dulce. La niña al escuchar esto, le dedica una deslumbrante sonrisa. Voltea a ver al chico, alzando una de sus delicadas cejas- ¿Peter, cierto?... gracias por el cumplido.

Él también le dedica una pequeña sonrisa apenada. Ambos se despiden con un gesto de manos y finalmente se marchan corriendo, tomados de la mano mientras ella los ve partir.

"_- ¡Vamos, corre más rápido!" _

"_-¡Espérame, Joshua!" _

Cierra los ojos repentinamente, mientras masajea suavemente sus sienes. Estúpidas voces, solo hacen que el dolor de cabeza vaya en aumento.

Y de repente lo siente. No hace falta darse vuelta, porque ya lo sabe.

Ya no se encuentra sola.

_Justo a tiempo_, piensa con sarcasmo mientras abre los ojos.

Saca de entre su chaqueta un encendedor y el único cigarrillo de la cajetilla, y al instante lo prueba. El tabaco, extrañamente, siempre le ha servido para bajar el efecto del alcohol, pero desgraciadamente no puede decir lo mismo de los narcóticos que aun hacen efecto en su cuerpo.

Al darse la vuelta, por fin pueden verse frente a frente. Él se dedica a observarla detenidamente, tanto así que se atreve a decir que no solo la observa, sino que la traspasa con la mirada tan profundamente que a una persona que no fuese ella de seguro le habría dado pavor. Ella ni siquiera se sorprende.

-¿Gustas uno?- le ofrece divertidamente. No hace falta ser adivino para saber la respuesta.

-No gracias.- le contesta suavemente.

Ella se encoje de hombros caminando suave y naturalmente con ese andar sensual y casi felino tan propio de ella hacia la banca donde momentos antes había estado sentada, no sin antes ser observada nuevamente con esa misma mirada. Ya sentada, se dedica a disfrutar de su cigarrillo, mientras él se queda de pie a solo unos pasos.

-Vamos, ¿piensas quedarte ahí parado? Acércate, que no te morderé… a menos que tú me lo pidas- esto último lo dice con una sonrisa entre divertida y lasciva, lo que hace que este se sorprenda. Ella no puede evitar reírse cruelmente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta una vez que la risa de la chica ha menguado.

-¿Acaso eso es importante?- responde dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

-Para mí lo es.

Termina de darle una última calada al cigarrillo y tira la colilla en el bote de basura contiguo a ella.- He tenido muchos nombres, cientos a decir verdad. Supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Para mí eso es algo que dejó de tener importancia hace ya algún tiempo. Así que olvídalo. Creo que la pregunta que deberías de haber formulado sería ¿qué eres tú?, pero también conoces la respuesta. Ahora te pregunto… ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? Porque deberías saber que odio a la gente que se anda con rodeos- siempre calculadora.

Es obvio que ella está al tanto de lo que pasa o al menos tiene una leve idea, así que decide contarle una verdad a medias. -Me han enviado a protegerte. Corres peligro…hay _cierto tipo de personas_ que te buscan mientras estamos hablando y no puedo permitir que te hagan daño.-esto hace que su semblante y voz cambien de pacífica y suave, a dura y casi como un rugido, respectivamente.

-Claro- comenta sarcástica- por eso tus superiores han decido enviar precisamente a un demonio a buscarme, ¿cierto? ¿No te parece eso algo irónico?- Eso es una sorpresa. Está claro que él pensaba que realmente iba poder engañarla con su apariencia semi humana. Después de todo, no muchos humanos son conscientes de esa habilidad que poseen dichos seres, en pleno inicio del siglo XXI- Buen disfraz el que llevas puesto, por cierto.- le comenta como si nada, haciendo referencia a su apariencia.- Apuesto que funciona con todo el mundo. Solo que si fuera tú, escondería esas orejas –eso claramente, ha sido una burla que él ignora sin molestarse-. Y con respecto a los demonios que me buscan, no te preocupes. Puedo cuidarme sola, lo he hecho los últimos 19 años.

-Estamos hablando de demonios, no de personas comunes y corrientes- da un paso hacia la joven- no estamos seguros de que es lo que quieren de ti exactamente una vez que te encuentren.- mentira, sabe lo que están buscando. Lo que _él_ está buscando.

-Entonces… ¿qué piensan darme a cambio? Si decido ir contigo, claro está.

-¿Darte algo a cambio?- de inmediato se pone alerta, el rumbo de la conversación no le está gustando en absoluto- Es tu deber como…

-Yo no tengo deberes con nadie, salvo conmigo misma- interrumpe con tono de asqueo- Me debo única y exclusivamente a mí y a nadie más… lo demás, por mí puede irse al Infierno. Así que si tú o tus superiores no tienen una buena oferta para mí, lo único que tengo que decirte es que lamento el hecho de que te hayan hecho venir para nada. – Se levanta elegantemente de la banca dispuesta a marcharse.

-Tienes que venir conmigo, no es una sugerencia- ahora se encuentra serio frente a ella y parece ser que no recibirá un no como respuesta. La expresión de ella también ha cambiado, ahora se encuentra estoica e imperturbable.

-Escúchame muy bien porque no lo volveré a repetir: sé para que me han buscado con tanto ahínco, y mi respuesta es no. No pienso jugarme la vida en una guerra en la que seguramente acabaré muerta- su voz es dura, cruel. Nadie decide por ella. Nunca- Sé que soy parte importante en esto y por eso jugare mis cartas como mejor me convenga. Y por lo que veo, ustedes no están en las mejores condiciones.- una sonrisa muerta se plasma en sus labios y a continuación, da la estocada final al clavar sus orbes zafiro de forma fiera en los ojos carmín que la observan consternados, a la vez que pronuncia sus últimas palabras- ¿su líder se hace llamar Aion, no es cierto? Me pregunto que estaría dispuesto a ofrecer por tener a una santa entre sus filas…

Al escuchar eso, la toma de los hombros desesperadamente dejando escapar un rugido lleno de dolor e impotencia. Sabe de Aion, ¿cómo es eso posible? Después de tantos años…no. No dejará que se acerque a ella de nuevo, no importa si tiene que llevársela a la fuerza e incluso si se gana su odio, no dejará que la vuelva a lastimar.

-¿! Cómo es posible el que lo consideres siquiera! No te dejare ir con él, aun cuando ustedes dos sean tan parecidos, no lo permitiré!- habla la bestia en esos momentos, apretando la mandíbula fuertemente de la que sobresalen sus colmillos. Su mirada ha dejado de ser carmín para convertirse en dorada.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. Pero claro, que tonta soy- lo dice con una voz falsamente dulce- casi olvido que la Iglesia está acostumbrada a tratar a las mujeres como yo como sus marionetas, como si no tuviésemos otra función que no sea la de no tener voluntad propia y ser sus chivos expiatorios. Yo no soy como todas las patéticas Santas de las que he leído y que me precedieron…

-¡No te atrevas a compararte con ellas siquiera… no lo vales!- ruge ahora si furioso, apretando más su agarre en torno a sus brazos. Magdalena, Rosette…ellas no fueron patéticas. Ellas fueron mil veces más fuerte que él, en todos los aspectos.

-¿Y qué me dices tú, Pecador Chrno?- sus palabras están impregnadas con puro y certero veneno- Tú no eres mucho mejor que yo, así que no vengas a darme lecciones de ética. De los dos, la peor basura aquí eres tú. Tan solo eres un lobo con disfraz de cordero, amparado por toda esa bola de hipócritas…- _Pecador. _Tenía años de no escuchar ese sobrenombre que siempre ha sido su perdición… ¿lo sabrá todo? O mejor dicho ¿lo recordará?_-_ ¿Acaso creíste que no sabría quien vendría a buscarme? Por favor, tuve una de esas estúpidas visiones hace ya algún tiempo… y como no las tolero, investigué un poco acerca de ti. Y déjame decirte que no fue fácil, ¿sabías que apenas encontré una línea, justamente en un archivo religioso? _"Chrno, el Pecador. Asesino de 1, 000,000 de demonios. Traidor de su propia especie, enemigo de los humanos"._ Quien diría que la Iglesia por la que estás dando la cara ahora, te odie a tal extremo que prácticamente no haya información o registro alguno de ti. Eres igual que ellos, un asqueroso hipócrita.

No quiere hacerle daño, así que la suelta de un empujón a lo que ella inevitablemente cae el suelo fuertemente, pero ella ni siquiera ha soltado un quejido. Trata de calmarse, perder el control ahora no lo ayudara en nada. Ella se haya sentada en el piso, sin dirigirle palabra o mirada alguna. Mientras, en la superficie del lago se agolpan la tenue luz crepuscular. Solo existe un largo silencio.

-¿No soy lo que esperabas encontrar, cierto?- su voz rompe la quietud, ahora desapasionada- tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez yo no tengo punto de comparación con ellas. Tal vez sea porque estoy demasiado podrida para poder hacerlo…pero para infortunio de ustedes, no me arrepiento.

Él la observa, ya completamente calmado. Ella tiene razón en eso, ella no es lo que esperaba encontrar. Dirige su mirada nuevamente carmín al cielo estrellado y después los cierra fuertemente. Por Lucifer, esto no tenía porque haber pasado así…

El crepúsculo ha llegado a su fin, para dar paso a otra fresca noche de verano. Las farolas se encienden, dándoles a ambos un poco de luz en medio de la oscuridad en la que minutos antes se hallaban sumidos. De repente el olor a sangre invade el ambiente y el abre los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo. Ella aún se encuentra sentada en el suelo, con sus brazos fuertemente atraídos hacia su pecho, temblando descontroladamente con las mangas de su chaqueta manchadas de sangre.

-Si guardabas alguna esperanza de haberte equivocado de chica, lamento mostrarte la prueba de que no es así- apenas puede hablar a causa de su repentina risa. Dando tirones bruscos alza las mangas de sus muñecas.- He aquí mi regalo hecho por Dios: dos vistosos estigmas. En realidad no me molesta tenerlos, salvo el dolor y los problemas a la hora de…_relacionarme_, tú entiendes. No todos los hombres ignoran unas marcas como estas sin considerarme demente- termina con una pequeña risita y en voz tan baja, que parecería que le hubiese contado un secreto.

Se acerca a ella, sentándose a su lado en el frío suelo. Con cuidado toma sus manos, observando las marcas que no dejan de sangrar. Saca un pañuelo de su gabardina negra y con cuidado limpia la sangre de sus muñecas.

-No te recomiendo hacerlo. Mi sangre podría…

-Lo sé.- en ese momento siente como la sangre quema un poco sus manos, pero lo ignora apretando un poco los dientes. Ella se da cuenta de inmediato y trata de zafar su agarre de sus manos, pero él se lo impide quedando ambos muy cerca. Ella está a punto de abrir la boca, pero la calla de una sola mirada. El ambiente ha cambiado, la tensión ha desaparecido inexplicablemente.

El tenerla cerca, es el sedante para el dolor que durante tantos años ha sido su compañero. Desde el momento que supo que ella había regresado no dejo de buscarla y en cuanto tubo por fin una pista segura, salió a su encuentro dispuesto a cumplir con la promesa que hizo justo antes de morir. Regresó, solo por ella. Pero cuando lo hizo, no la encontró a ella, a Rosette; sino a una mujer completamente distinta.

Se encontró con la mujer más brutalmente hermosa que ha visto en sus dos vidas, más que los súcubos de Pandemonium, incluso ni Rosette o la mismísima Magdalena podrían competir contra ella. Se encontró también, con el egoísmo, el cinismo, la avaricia y la altanería en carne y hueso. El olor a sexo, drogas y alcohol; así como los hematomas que percibió en cuanto la vió y su cabello claramente cortado con algún objeto punzo cortante, le hizo dar un pequeño vistazo a la vida que ha llevado sin haber sido necesario algún comentario al respecto. Sus ojos, tan parecidos pero a la vez tan distintos a los de su antecesora, reflejan únicamente frialdad, obscuridad.

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que no es Rosette, a pesar de su personalidad e incluso aunque trate de darle la espalda, la ama. Y le es ajeno y a la vez propio porque no la conoce, pero siente como si lo hiciera desde siempre. Debería de considerarlo una locura, pero no lo es. No es como si quisiera remplazarla, porque Rosette es y será irremplazable. Más bien es como si ella misma le hubiese mandado hacia esa chica.

Un quejido lo trae de golpe al presente y ve como su cuerpo se ladea peligrosamente, a lo que él ágil e instintivamente la atrae hacia sí. La droga debe de estar haciendo los últimos estragos en su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo Chrno, solo estoy un poco mareada. No te conozco, pero desde aquí puedo oler tu preocupación. ¿Olvide decirte que además de Santa, también soy sabueso?- Y ahí está el sarcasmo de nuevo, pero ésta vez con un toque de genuina diversión desconocido para él.

-¿En verdad te encuentras bien?- ¿por qué ocultar su preocupación, si de todas maneras ella ya lo sabe?

Con un suspiro cansado, contesta –Si, estoy bien.

Hace el intento de levantarse y al no tener éxito, él decide levantarse primero para después ayudarla. Ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta, pero él todavía sigue sin soltar su cintura. Sus cuerpos se hayan nuevamente muy cerca el uno del otro, mientras ambas miradas se hayan entrelazadas.

-Es extraño- su voz es neutra y suave. Sus muñecas han dejado de sangrar- Siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Él deliberadamente ignora el comentario y desenlaza una de sus manos que descansan en su cintura para dirigirla hacia su mejilla derecha donde se haya un hematoma, al parecer reciente. Estuvo tan enojado que ni siquiera se había percatado de ello- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- su voz de nuevo se escucha molesta, más sin embargo para misterio de ella no ha perdido su tono dulce que inexplicablemente adquirió momentos atrás.

-¿Me creerás si te digo que no lo recuerdo?- su voz ahora es ahora cómplice, como si fueran viejos conocidos que hace mucho no se ven.

-Es culpa mía - lo dice tan bajo que pareciera que fue solo el viento. Sus dedos acarician su piel lastimada y el dolor en su voz es palpable. Si tan solo la hubiera encontrado antes, las cosas ahora tal vez serían diferentes…

-¿No me digas que fuiste tú con quien me acosté anoche?- alza una de sus cejas de forma falsamente sorprendida- Vaya, la obscuridad en definitiva no te hace justicia, había olvidado ya mi buen gusto…- y como realmente nota que el comentario fue en serio, se enoja. - Por favor, no seas estúpido. ¿Cómo podrías tu tener la culpa de esto? Es la primera vez que te veo siquiera. Despreocúpate, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

Pero a pesar del comentario, él ni siquiera se ha inmutado. Lo que la hace pensar en que él realmente así lo cree. Puede verlo en la agonía que se refleja en sus ojos. Y eso, para su disgusto, la desconcierta y la enternece a partes iguales. Simplemente asqueroso. Quien lo hubiera dicho, después de tantos años sin sentir prácticamente nada ahora viene a ablandarse con un desconocido que además parece tener el complejo de querer cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros. No le gusta que tengan compasión por ella, porque siempre es compasión fingida que ella jamás ha necesitado. Por eso no sabe por qué demonios se ha acercado tanto a él, casi a la altura de su boca ni por qué acaricia mejilla suavemente retirando unas cuantas mechas violáceas o incluso porque su voz suena dulce y conciliadora cuando decide hablar.

-Eres un fatalista, ¿cierto? Quita esa idea de tu mente... lo que he hecho con mi vida ha sido cosa mía. No deberías cargar con culpas ajenas…- y repentinamente une su boca con la de él, siendo ignorada al principio y correspondida solo un segundo después. Rodea con sus brazos el cuello del demonio, pegando sus cuerpos por completo. Siente como el la besa frenético, casi con desesperación, enojo y agonía; mientras ella solo se dedica enredar sus delgados dedos en su cabello y él con una mano la toma de la nuca y profundiza aún más el beso, dejándose llevar por el verdadero Chrno. Por el Pecador.

Son segundos que parecen una eternidad y cuando por fin rompen el beso, ella siente como estuvo a punto de desfallecer, literalmente. Aun un poco mareada por la falta de aire y los narcóticos ingeridos, se aparta. Por su parte, él se haya en la difícil tarea de calmar todas sus alborotadas Legiones y su respiración… ¿qué rayos ha pasado? No debió dejarla hacerlo, fue prácticamente como aprovecharse de ella en el estado en que se encuentra.

Ella camina hacia el borde del estanque, seguida por él. Realmente se hayan en una situación sumamente fuera de lo común, ambos un poco despeinados, con un imperceptible sonrojo y los labios hinchados.

-Bueno, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que no soy muy dada a los abrazos- esto lo dice con una pequeña risa un tanto histérica.

-Discúlpame.- su voz se escucha un poco ronca aun, para diversión de su acompañante.

-Ni lo digas. Supongo que en todo caso, la que debería pedir disculpas soy yo dado que yo fui quien te ataco – hace un gesto despreocupado con las manos.- Y digo debería porque no voy a hacerlo.

Se hayan uno al lado del otro sin mirarse, solo consientes de la quietud del abandonado parque y de la belleza del estanque frente a ellos. Ella cierra los ojos y da un suspiro cansado.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto…- da media vuelta y se dispone a correr con dirección a la no tan lejana salida del parque. El demonio, tomado por sorpresa por la gran velocidad de la chica, corre a velocidad humana detrás de ella, dispuesto a alcanzarla y no dejar que escape. Pero para su sorpresa, al llegar a la acera de la transitada calle, se detiene.

Al sentir que él se encuentra detrás suyo, hace una señal a un taxi que se aproxima rápidamente. Da media vuelta y extiende una de sus pequeñas y frías manos –Supongo que aquí acaba el misterio… Helena Miller.- Un segundo después el demonio toma su mano estrechándola con suavidad.

-Chrno. Un placer- su voz, aun en esa situación tan bizarra, no pierde su suavidad y amabilidad.

El taxi se detiene y sin soltar su mano, lo arrastra al interior con ella. La voz del conductor detrás de la rejilla del asiento se deja oír mientras el coche empieza a avanzar y ellos se acomodan en el asiento.

-Buenas noches, ¿a dónde los llevo?

Ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna, por lo que el conductor al pensar que no hablo lo suficientemente alto, repite la misma pregunta. Finalmente ella, sin tomarse la molestia de ocultar su desdén y enojo, le da la dirección al chofer- Número 325, Avenida Redwood - el chofer no puede dejar de verlos a ambos con una sonrisa suspicaz para después ponerse en marcha.

Después de largos minutos sin dirigirse la palabra, se escucha la voz desdeñosa de la chica.

-Sabes que esto no significa nada, ¿verdad? Digamos que me encontraste de buen humor hoy y decidí hacer mi obra de caridad del año. Mi condición sigue siendo la misma. - altiva y fríamente lo observa.

Él se toma su tiempo para responder -Lo sé, pero no me preocupo por eso.- le regala una sonrisa de quien se siente victorioso aun sin haber ganado la guerra. Mientras y sin ser conscientes de ello, el taxi se estaciona llegando finalmente a su destino.

La Sagrada Orden de Magdalena.

…

_Muy bien, después de dolores inimaginables de cabeza por saber poder plasmas mis ideas, aquí está la segunda parte de mi fic, lo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora en mi no muy larga trayectoria de escritora. Tarde cinco largos días en escribirlo y aunque sé que mañana querré cambiarle algo o me enojare por alguna incongruencia del mismo e incluso creo que no estoy muy conforme con el resultado, me aguanto porque me ha gustado escribirlo. _

_De seguro pensaron que sería Rosette, pero no fue así y es algo que yo ya tenía en mente desde un principio Es la primera vez que invento un personaje y espero que lo haya hecho bien, porque no quería que Helena fuera algo así como la versión mejorada 2.0 de Rosette. Quise darle una personalidad totalmente distinta de las tan acostumbradas Santas que son un pan de Dios. Ella, al igual que Magdalena o Rosette, tiene una personalidad definida, al igual que su propio pasado. Y pues quise mostrarles a lo que a mi humilde parecer, sería el primer encuentro entre Chrno y ella. Si amigos, porque Chrno regresó. Creo que es algo que tenia que pasar, un ciclo que ni la muerte pudo romper. _

_Creo que quedaron muchas preguntas al aire, pero es así como quería y debía acabar. ¿Habrá continuación? Lo más probable es que sí, dependiendo si no recibo muchos tomatazos después de haber escrito esto xD y claro, si quieren que siga escribiendo, porque de que tengo algunas ideas para continuar, las tengo –aunque tal vez me consiga una Beta en esa ocasión- pero creo que no será enseguida, ya que ese proyecto ocuparía mucho tiempo de mi parte y debo prepararme para ingresar a la Universidad, pero por lo pronto lo dejo como un experimento. _

_Tal vez me anime a escribir un pequeño momento tipo pre cuela o secuela, pero no lo sé, ya me estoy contradiciendo xD._

_Bueno, después de echarme tan largo choro mareador, me despido de todos ustedes poniéndome mi casco anti tomatazos xD y pidiendo perdón si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía. _

_Muchos saludos y nos leemos luego._

_**Atte. Corazón De Piedra Verde n.n**_


End file.
